


follow me down the rabbit hole

by quakeriders



Series: feysand kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comeplay, F/M, Hair-pulling, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Multi, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeriders/pseuds/quakeriders
Summary: "Yeah, if you guys want to fuck," Helion said, his voice impassive. "I’m not leaving.""Good." Rhys replied without looking away from Feyre. "Because she doesn’t want you to leave."kinktober, day 10: threesome + coming on face/body





	follow me down the rabbit hole

Feyre was curled into Rhysand’s side, his finger slowly tracing random shapes into her bare legs. The only source of the room was the flickering light coming from the laptop on the other end of the bed.

As the screen flashed, Feyre caught a flash of teeth from Rhys’ other side and tilted her face up to look at Helion.

He gave her a wink before focusing back on the screen and Feyre settled deeper in Rhys’ arms.

They were in the boy’s dorm room, having their bi-weekly movie night. Usually Helion didn’t stick around, since he always had better things to do on a Friday night than spend it with a disgustingly monogamous couple, as he had called them.

Feyre wasn’t sure if there was a party happening tonight, but she thought she knew why Helion had opted to join them.

The last time they had been to a frat party, all three of them had gotten drunk. Some idiot had dared Feyre to make out with any guy that wasn’t her boyfriend and after seeing Rhys’ easy grin, Feyre had given Helion a sloppy kiss.

That had been two weeks ago.

And since then, there was a newfound tension between them whenever the three of them were alone in a room.

The morning after the party, Feyre had apologised to Rhys, who had waved her off saying that as long as she wasn’t dumping him for his best friend, he had no problems with it.

And she had seen the truth of that in his eyes. Hadn’t found a single ounce of distrust or resentment towards her or Helion.

And now they were here.

Feyre tried to watch the movie. She tried to quiet her mind and ignore the weird vibe, but couldn’t. Her mind flashed back to that sloppy kiss. To the way Helion had held onto her and how Rhys had kissed her afterwards. Hungry and desperate, pulling her into a dark corner and pressing her against a wall.

Feyre shivered at the memory and Rhys’ hands stilled on her leg. His face was illuminated by harsh blue lights and narrowed his brows in a silent question. Feyre just shook her head, lifting her arm and wrapping it across his chest. She tilted her face up until they were almost nose to nose and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

Feyre felt Rhys smile against her mouth, his breath soft and comforting and then his fingers started moving again.

He started to lean back when Feyre followed him, unwilling to break their kiss. She opened her lips, moving them against his and Rhys answered her kiss. She could feel his confusion, since Feyre was usually the one to shy away from over-the-top gestures of affection while other people were present.

At least, when compared to Rhysand.

But now, Feyre slipped her hand up his chest and around his neck, sliding halfway onto his lap and deepening the kiss with a soft moan.

A throat cleared from right beside them and Rhys pulled his face away from hers.

She looked down at his wet lips even as he turned his face and gave Helion a semi-apologetic grin.

Feyre too turned and looked at him. Her grin was not apologetic. She licked her lips, eyes flicking down to his. Then she turned back to Rhys and lifted her brow in a silent question.

They had talked about this.

Talked about what they were willing to do and how far they would go. She knew that he had been with men before, had been with two people before. She had asked him about it extensively, always interested to know more about what made her boyfriend tick.

And Feyre had been intrigued.

She had never thought about being with more than one person at once, but Rhys’ tales had made her rethink it.

And as she looked at him, he seemed to understand. His lips twisted into a wicked smirk, those dark blue eyes flashing in delight.

"Yeah, if you guys want to fuck," Helion said, his voice impassive. "I’m not leaving."

"Good." Rhys replied without looking away from Feyre. "Because she doesn’t want you to leave."

The moment of silence that followed that proclamation was only broken by a gut-wrenching scream coming from the movie. But neither of them were watching the screen anymore.

Feyre was looking at Helion, who was looking at Rhys and Feyre presumed that Rhys must have still been looking at her.

It all felt rather comical, so she cleared her throat softly. Helion’s amber eyes snapped to hers. The smirk that grew on his face was almost the same one that Rhys wore.

"Is that so?"

Heat spread low in her gut and she gave him a coy smile. Rhys’ hands had slid up her legs, gently cupping her ass. "Yeah."

Helion looked from one to the other and then he let out a soft laugh. "Cassian owes me twenty bucks."

Rhys let out a snort while Feyre frowned at them both. "Why?" She asked, her tone sharp.

"I’m assuming," Rhys drawled, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose. "Because they bet on who would get the sleep with us first."

Helion chuckled again and when Feyre didn’t immediately reply, he asked, "Isn’t that what is happening now?"

Feyre and Rhys looked at each other. Both of them smiling before turning to look at him. "Yes, Helion, that’s exactly what’s going to happen now."

At his smile, Feyre slid off Rhys’ lap and into the place between the two of them. Helion met her halfway, one hand grabbing her waist while the other slid to the back of her neck.

His kiss was hard, so unlike Rhys’ soft, teasing kisses. He didn’t hold back as Feyre melted into his touch, groaning as she felt his teeth scrape over her bottom lip.

She felt another pair of hands sliding up her legs, toying with the hem of her shorts and then grabbing her ass again.

Helion’s lips left hers, trailing kisses down her neck and Feyre gasped as Rhys’ hands tugged on her shots in question. She let out a breathless _fuck yeah_ and he pulled them down her thighs, leaving her panties on.

While Rhys was slipping a hand between her legs, spreading them gently and teasingly stroked her, Helion’s hands began an exploration of her upper body.

Feyre didn’t stay idle, she trailed her fingers up Helion’s arms, following the lines of muscles and tendon until she found his shoulders.

When his teeth dug into her skin right above her collarbone, Feyre let out a loud moan, throwing her head back.

"Fuck." Rhys muttered, his hand stuck between Feyre’s clenched thighs. She relaxed slowly, leaning back until she could feel his chest against her back and his hard cock against her ass. Helion was sliding his hands under her shirt, hands cupping her breasts.

"What do you want to do, baby?" Rhys whispered into her ear.

She shivered, arching her back as the two of them kissed her skin. When she didn’t reply, simply running her hands down Helion’s chest and gripping him by the waistband of his sweatpants, Rhys chuckled into her ear. "You gonna blow him for me?"

Feyre’s eyes closed as she nodded against his shoulder. Helion had lifted her shirt up to suck on one of her nipples, making her head spin as Rhys’ hand slid into her panties and found her clit.

"You want her to suck you off?" Rhys asked.

Helion’s reply was a groan against Feyre’s breast and she moaned again.

"C’mon, baby." Rhys said, as his finger toyed with her clit.

Feyre leaned forward, pushing Helion until he was kneeling before her and then she slid her hands into his sweatpants, finding his cock and pulling it out.

He groaned as she stroked him a few times. Then, Rhys pressed his hands into her back, pushing her down. Feyre let him guide her towards Helion, until his cock was touching her lips.

She opened her mouth and unsure what Helion liked. She sucked on the tip experimentally and was pleased to hear him groan and wrap one hand into her hair.

Rhys pulled his hand away from her clit and Feyre let out a whine at the loss of contact. But then, her legs were being spread, panties slid to the side and she felt his hot breath on her a moment before Rhys’ tongue pressed flat against her clit. She looked down to see him lying on his back, at the edge of the mattress, his legs firmly planted on the floor to hold him up.

"Fuck." Helion groaned as Feyre closed her mouth over him again. She took him in deeper this time, swirling her tongue around and listening for his cues.

It became hard to do just that, when Rhys slipped one finger into her and flicked his tongue over her clit again and again until Feyre was sure that she was dripping all over his chin.

When Rhys slid in a second finger, bending them in a way that made her insides burn, Feyre let go of Helion’s cock to let out a load moan.

She tried to stroke him as her orgasm rolled through her, but Rhys sucked on her clit so hard that for a moment, Feyre thought she could see stars.

Feyre was still shaking when Rhys slipped out from under her and go back onto his knees. When his cock brushed against her ass, she took a shaky breath and finally returned to Helion’s cock.

Rhys pushed into her slowly, pushing her forward, onto Helion’s cock. She let out a groan as it hit the back of her throat and he wrapped her hands around him. Rhys’ own gripped her hips tightly and then he began fucking her as if she wasn’t currently sucking another guy’s cock.

This time, Feyre tried not to get distracted. She tried to bob her head along, but figured out that it was easier to just open her mouth and let Rhys rock her forward and take more of Helion’s cock into her mouth with each thrust.

It worked for a while, until Helion’s hand at the back of her neck tightened its grip and he pushed deeper into her mouth. Feyre groaned, pulling away from him to breathe.

"You okay?" Helion asked, breathless.

Rhys hadn’t stopped moving and Feyre nodded at Helion. He leaned down to press a kiss to her swollen and wet lips. Rhys thrust into her harder and Feyre bit down on Helion’s bottom lip as she was rocked against him.

Rhys’ hands slid up her back to grip her hair. He pulled on it, arching her back and making her look up.

"Are you gonna let Helion fuck your throat, babe?" Rhys panted, pulling on her hair with enough force to make her moan.

"Yes." She replied, gasping.

Rhys held her firmly by the hair and then Helion’s cock was back in her mouth. He moved his hips in time with Rhys. Their moments in synch and pulling and pushing at Feyre until her eyes fell shut and she could feel and hear nothing but the pounding of the bodies around her.

One of Rhys’ hands let go of her hair, only to slide around her hips and find her clit once more. His fingers were just as hard and fast as everything else and Feyre’s eyes watered as she came a second time.

Helion let out a groan, his hands gripping her shoulders.

"Cum on her face." Rhys told him, Feyre moaning at his tone. He pulled her hair sharply, making her look up and then she felt something hot and sticky splattering against her cheek, her nose, her lips. Helion let out a broken moan, sitting back on the bed and catching his breath.

Rhys just flipped Feyre over, her back on the bed and then he pulled on her legs, lifting her hips off the mattress and thrust back into her. She looked up at him, watched as his eyes took in the cum on her face.

She knew that he wouldn’t hold on for long. "You wanna come on my face, too, baby?" She gasped, back arching as Rhys fucked her.

He let out a groan and then she was dropped onto the bed and another spray of cum hit her. This time is landed on her stomach.

She let out a chuckle as Rhys leaned over her and pressed a hard kiss to her lips. "I love you." He groaned and she chuckled again.

When he rolled off of her to lie on his back beside her, Helion handed them cloth and chuckled, too.

After they had cleaned up, they restarted the movie and settled in to watch it.

Feyre fell asleep before they got to the point when they had stopped watching.

**Author's Note:**

> guys, i'm kind of loosing my inspo for kinktober, so let me know if this was good or what you liked about it?


End file.
